1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of a portable boat-landing apparatus for protecting the keel and hull from being damaged during the beaching operation of the boat.
2. Description of Prior Art
The continued desire of motorboat owners and operators to beach their boats at areas other than at established permanent landing facilities or docks, means that a more effective device has to be utilized. Boat owners well know the damage that can occur in trying to beach a boat on a rocky or abrasive shore line. Damage can be significantly greater if the boat is manufactured from wood or fiberglass. A number of attempts have been made in the prior art to eliminate this perplexing problem, but such attempts have had little success because of either their nature of construction, or the awkwardness of trying to employ them in an actual beaching operation. Another problem in the prior art was the possible deterioration of components due to immersion in water.
Therefore, most boat owners would find it highly desirable to have an apparatus which would greatly alleviate the problem of damage to both the keel and hull during an actual beaching operation.